


in a world full of chaos i find my hands filling yours

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Cuddling, M/M, hajime centric, i have a lot of feelings for them, they have an apartment together, uhh they’re not idols?? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: hajime lives with two worlds
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	in a world full of chaos i find my hands filling yours

**Author's Note:**

> i had a sudden urge to write ra*bits because of hajime’s release from gacha jail(so happy for him) and i didn’t see a lot of hajime/tomoya/mitsuru fics so 
> 
> i’m a terrible writer and i’m literally not planning anything we die like men

sweat stained shirts and blankets rubbed against hajime, light from the dawn shone on the apartment floor. groans and morning breaths were shared among unfortunate noses. the world slowly awoke, as did hajime, feeling hot breaths from his left and right, slowly his world awakes.

arms tighten around hajime’s tiny waist and heads dive into his neck. legs wrapped around each other, heat of sweat shared and hearts beating syncing. 

certainly, hajime didn’t think he would be in such a situation, lovers coiled together in the heat of a summer morning. hajime didn’t think he would be allowed such warmth of another, especially of his dearest friends, well they’re lovers now. 

the heat of the summer morning got to the hot breath on his left, mitsuru, as he kicked the blanket off his legs. soon burying himself into hajime again. hajime’s thoughts became a little more coherent as mitsuru stirred. 

mitsuru, he was always ahead of hajime in some kind of way, whether it be learning a new dance or being more outgoing. mitsuru charges through anything without a single thought(a little mean, albeit, but hajime found it cute) mitsuru always felt like a fresh basket of cut grass, messy, gets everywhere, but it smells nice. the more hajime thought about it, maybe mitsuru was closer to a basket of frogs. nonetheless, hajime adored mitsuru, always so kind and passionate towards hajime, a beautiful chaos in a silent world. hands filling each other just right.

hajime stroked mitsuru’s head, taking in his scent. bread, he always smelt of fresh bread and cherry. hajime didn’t know where the cherry comes from, maybe a shampoo. 

a light groan coming from his right, hajime looks towards the tomoya. he’s drooling as his head rests on hajime’s shoulder. 

tomoya was the silent world, a light. soft compared to mitsuru and, of course, quiet. tomoya was the light rain drops on the roof after hours of rain, the tough solid after rain tried to hurt it. tomoya was always the steady rain that hajime and mitsuru needed, reassurance. hajime saw him as an angel, a light, even though tomoya saw himself as quite plain. 

hajime saw the tomoya that would help mitsuru if he ever got hurt, the tomoya that helps mitsuru bake bread or buy from that certain bakery two blocks down from their college. a beautiful silence in a chaotic world. 

two souls that are so different, but they live so peacefully with each other. hajime loves this silent chaotic world, he made it here and that’s enough.

hajime is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
